


Siri Tachi is home

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Post Jedi Quest Comic, for the two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: After months undercover, Siri Tachi is back in the Temple, Obi-Wan is overjoyed to see his friend safe, and the two young Knights let themselves be surprised by their own bodies.





	Siri Tachi is home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



For six long months, Obi-Wan had thought Siri had betrayed everything the Jedi Order stood for. He thought his friend had fallen into that Zora’s personality as a way to distance herself from everything they had held sacred, spitting on their beliefs, the beliefs for which they had renounced their love.

And to become a slaver! The scum of the galaxy, if there ever was one.

Obi-Wan spent a big part of those months trying to meditate his anger, his hurt and even his love, as buried as it was already, away. It didn’t work so well.

The brand new, headstrong, mouthy Padwan didn’t exactly help either.

The only thing that really helped was when one of the Masters took pity of his misery and kicked his ass in the training room until he was tired enough for sleep. The only good thing was that his abilities with a lightsaber had never been sharper.

So, when the truth came to light and when the Jedi Order used Siri Tachi, his undercover agent in the slaving ring, to take the organisation down, Obi-Wan was overjoyed and certainly too tired to be his usual self, in control of himself since he couldn’t control the outside world. And Siri wasn’t better, desperate for a friendly contact after long months undercover, surrounded by enemies.

They were kissing, Siri having taken the lead, not exactly unexpected, and her weigh was reassuring onto Obi-Wan’s lap, the proof of her presence, her back muscles strong and warm under his hands through the clothe of her tunic.

They were trying to be silent, Anakin sleeping on the other side of the wall, for once having gone to bed without Obi-Wan having needed to use bargain, tired for the last days’ events.

At every kisses, Obi-Wan felt his control erode a little more and every kisses grew more heated, like neither of them had ever kissed anyone before. Outside, Coruscant kept spinning, time passed and Jedi worked, but there, there was only them and the way they fitted together. Siri was blond again, even if her hair were still short as they had been in her cover, and Obi-Wan came back every minute to touch them, happier that he would have thought to see the colour again. Her lips were softer he would have thought, as used as he was to her sarcasm and their mouths fitted perfectly together. He let his own mouth drift, greedy for more of that softness, kissing her jaw, her cheek, coming back to those lips getting redder every minute. She moved around his laps to get a better angle and his moan surprised the both of them.

He hadn’t even realized he was hard.

They both stopped, round, surprised eyes studying each other, for the first time really aware of what was happening. Twenty five years old and they were surprised by their own flesh, surprised by Siri’s hands warm around his neck, by his own around her waist, by the way their bodies had softened, by the red high on their cheeks and by the pulse of lust.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but words refused to rise up to his tongue and his mouth clicked shut. Under her hands, muscles had turned hard.

“Don’t,” She pleaded, something like a burst of anger in her voice. “Don’t dare running away from that.”

She had always been more courageous that him, Obi-Wan thought, and with a sigh, he yielded to their emotions, searching for her mouth again. He had been ready to flee, adrenaline suddenly high in his blood, but that surge of energy was perfectly used to invert their positions and push Siri into the couch and kissed her.

She tapped his shoulder.

“You have a Padwan that can enter this room every moment.”

And she always had been smarter than himself, too, he thought, grateful for her presence of mind.

On the doorway of his bedroom, they hesitated, eyeing the bed. It suddenly seemed more real, the risks they took with their place in the Order.

“Do you want to go?” He asked, after thirty long seconds of standing there, not looking at each other.

“Obi-Wan, I want – please, I want,” a frustrated noise, “I want you but don’t think I can’t take a no if you prefer to stop here.”

He almost swallowed the last word in another kiss and soon they were falling onto his bed, fumbling with tunics and with the boots that they really should have think to take off before. The sound she mad the first time Obi-Wan’s hand touched her bare skin was the greatest noise in the world in his ears and he immediately tried to earn it again. Hasty, a little clumsy, he explored the difference on their bodies, the few scars she bore, a testament to their lives as Jedi, the softness of her breasts that fascinated him. She moaned when he touched a nipple, his fingers curious, and again when he tasted it, his lips eager.

“It’s true what they say about heterosexual male mammals,” Siri laughed and he laughed with her, desire and joy hot in his guts, and took the nipple in his mouth.

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” she murmured, a breathlessness in her voice that he had never heard.

She had him totally naked soon after that, eager to explore too, but when her hand went to his erection during her travel on his skin, he stopped her.

“I feared I would explode the second you touch me,” and he saw she was pleased by his lack of control.

“What do you want?” He asked after that, a little curious, a little shy, tracing kisses on her belly, every one of them closer of her sex.

“I want everything,” she decided, “but I think it would be easier if I was…” For the first time, she faltered, became even redder, her upbringing as a Jedi guilty of making the words almost more complicated than the events.

“If I was wetter,” she finally finished, when she saw he wasn’t understanding.

If Obi-Wan was one thing, it was an eager student. Very clumsy at the beginning, his fingers quite hesitant, but persistent. He explored the folds of her sex, determined to learn its mystery, his eyes a burning coal, and he did again immediately everything that made her moan. Siri’s words had been reduced to the bed and directed him, guiding his fingers when he hesitated. The first finger that entered her made her swore. She had always been on the petite side and hadn’t realized how much more his fingers would be.

“Too much?” he asked.

“Don’t you dare stop!”

And he pushed another finger into her, probably too fast, making her wince. His other hand was everywhere, from her hip to her breasts to her tights, and those fingers soon were only pleasure, even more when, slowly as if he wanted to be sure she could stop him, he leaned down, kissed the mound of her sex and tentatively licked her. For the first time, she cried, a surprised sound that had torn free from her throat. He did it again and again, fingering her with three fingers now, sometime too hard, sometime not enough but never exactly what she wanted. She splayed her legs more and let it built. Patience brought him what he still lacked in talent in that area and when Siri’s orgasm swept her, Obi-Wan had to close his hand around the base of his cock to not follow her. He petted her, overjoyed, something like pride puffing in his chest. He had done that. He had made her come!

She surged up to kiss him and a few minutes were lost to the universal language of their lips.

“Do you still…” he was panting, desire finally too much for the control of a Jedi.

“Come,” she breathed, and suddenly here he was, parting her open. She groaned, the unfamiliar sensation more she would have thought. She had assumed it would be similar to her fingers or his but no, it wasn’t, it was so much different that she would have laughed at her naivety.

Above her, Obi-Wan was gasping and seemed out of his depth as much as her.

“Siri,” he gasped and she put her hands on the small on his back as a way to ground him. He seemed to think it was some sort of signal and started to move. She groaned again, untouched parts of her seemingly coming alive, nerves firing unreadable signals. She didn’t know if it was pain or pleasure. To distract herself she kissed every part of him she could reach, savouring his look, dishevelled and hers, hers so much.

He panted, trembled and her breath had left her, and it was so much more that she had thought, almost too much. It was, quite frankly and perhaps with mercy, quickly finished, and for a second she felt overwhelmed at the idea of that small part of him inside her, of the idea that it marked her in a way. Obi-Wan Kenobi had come inside her.

She kissed him again, his breath quick, his mouth tasting strange and like her, she supposed.

“Force,” he murmured, his head against her.

“Yes, exactly,” and she felt her laugh rising. It wasn’t funny, it was dangerous, it was life-changing, it was stupid, but nevertheless, she had never felt such a joy.

“Is that true that male need a long refractory period?” She asked immediately after and he groaned.

They took a break after round three, thank the Force for being young and particularly fit, and raided the kitchen for sustenance, their tunics thrown in a semblance of order in case Anakin had a need for a middle of the night snack.

“What will you do, now that you’re back?” He asked, when he had devoured his share, his eyes calm despite the importance of the answer. If she asked him to leave with her now, what would he do? And there was Anakin…

“I think I will go see the Iniates tomorrow.”

He let his surprise show on his face.

“You’re always in trouble when I’m not here to keep you in line,” she smiled, “and Junior-”

“Oh Force don’t call him that.”

“- and Anakin is worst. He could do with a friend, I think, and what would be better that the Padawan of a friend of his Master. Also, I’ve learned so much in those last months.”

“That you feel the need to teach it, to share it.”

“Yes,” she put her glass into the sink, took his hand.

“But that will be tomorrow. Tonight, just tonight…” and without further words, she took him back into his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, with the same username, come and say hi, I don't bite !


End file.
